When the paint incorporating the aluminium flake pigment is applied to any article such as car, the paint is necessarily subjected to the circulation by any of the pumps for preventing the sedimentation of the pigment in the tank. However, the vigorous turbulent flow is caused near the pump due to the circulation and therefore the aluminium flakes are subjected to the excess impact so as to cause the collisions between the flakes and between the flakes and the inner wall of tank, thereby the aluminium flakes being bent and/or ruptured.
If the paint containing the bent flakes is employed, the resultant paint film will have the poor metallic brightness because the flakes in the paint film are oriented irregularly. And, if the paint containing the ruptured flakes is employed, the dark paint film will be formed because there are a great deal of the torn pieces of the ruptured flakes.
Accordingly, the aluminium flake pigment having the improved resistance to the circulation is requested.